cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Luna Flina/Luna's Top 10 Unpopular Opinions
As you can see, this is like a rip-off blog from GZJ. But who cares? I wanted to create this one to show you some about my opinions. NOTE: This is not about me liking or disliking a song. I'll say these opinions are about the chart. Okay... |-|Number 10 = Chocological's chart ---- Many people have said, Chocological is super boring. Just a normal lv6, nothing to pay attention. To me, that is wrong. The chart is actually quite fun to play, both easy and hard. I can't see any part that make the chart unappealing. And there are many parts that cause people to pay attention or else a miss will appear. Also the ending, it is good actually. Overall, I don't hate this song's chart at all. But, that's just about chart-wise. If song-wise,... |-|Number 9 = The Mini-boss of Chapter S ---- This stuff have been mentioned before. Revoluxionist? Requiem? Which is harder? I'd say Requiem. You need high technique in both songs, equally. But Revo requires high speed to MM. How can it be easier? Simple, Requiem has lots of packed notes, weird drags, holds are crazy. While Revo has only many taps and drags to conquer. I MMed Revo in about... 60 tries, and it took me 40 tries just to get an S on Requiem.(?) ... Wait, this shouldn't be an unpopular opinion, at all. Well, for people who are wondering about this: I'm a phone user. Revo is super hard on phone, but I don't think so. And they are thumbs play for the love of Archbishop. ... |-|Number 8 = Slit I and O ---- Also something that have been mentioned before. Which is harder? Slit I's pattern is very chaotic. All tap notes scram all over the screen, it's very hard to get use to it. Slit O, has a more understandable pattern. But many weird drags make this song become insane, and the killer, I think, I can't practice that part. So what's harder? IDK. I'll say these 2 are equally hard. No one seems to overpower the other. This is hard at 1 part, that is hard at the other. But both of them are good charts. They're fun to play. |-|Number 7 = Other comparisons ---- Done comparing the #9 and #8, now I'm gonna mention about other group of songs. Seems like it's better to put all of these at 1 number. Realize and COMA These 2 songs are identical at the end. Both are rushing. I think between these 2, Realize is harder. The part when there are triple notes, 2 outside and 1 at the middle, Realize has that group that are quite far to reach. While COMA is closer, just more rush. Everyone can spam. That's it. FGO, FG and Gatorix These 3 NeLiME songs. Hard. Now what the heck will happen? The hardest between these 3, of course, is FGO. Many overlapping, hard drags, and the end will put you to MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE. Not anything surprising yet. Now, it's FG and Gatorix. I find FG is harder. Wut? A lv8 beat a lv9? Well, FG has many complicated parts. The start, the middle, the end, all are just freakin crazy. Can't believe this is a lv8. Gatorix, on the other hand, is easier to understand. Many find the chart of this is annoying. But, the song itself made it annoying. The scan line is also slow compare with other songs of NeLiME. Maybe that's why I think this is the easiest. No need to spam, just a little technique in the middle part. The boss of Chapter 6 Now it's about the 3 lv9 songs of chapter 6. Colorful Skies, Bloody Purity and The Blocks We Loved. Which is the boss? None. They're rather easy lv9, even when I can't MM any (see my user page). The patterns are easy to get. So what the heck will be the boss now? Ladies and gentlemen, it is... Dragon Warrior. The chart is super annoying due to the scan line BPM=8/5 of its original BPM. I don't know why, but the chart designer of this song should take some medications. And the notes, they're quite hard to remember. And is it off-sync or not, that depends. For me, it's even worse then Sacred. One more thing, Niflheimr is my mini-boss of this chapter :/ |-|Number 6 = Masquerade ---- A hard lv9 with the need of coordination. Everyone here seem to think this is a solid 9. No. This is a pathetic lv9. You don't even need too much coordination. No part of the song is actually hard, just long and frustrating. Rayark, bring it back to 8. For something more about the chart, it is great. The scan line is perfect for me. Something that could make you dance with the song, and it does affect my liking to this song. |-|Number 5 = Remade charts ---- Well, Rayark think those off-sync chart from chapter 1-3 need to be changed. Some that are better, some are worse. Here is what I think: Light Up My LOVE: Good chart, it is better than the old one. One of the hardest lv7 too. Ververg: It's still the same. Nothing interesting. Chemical Star: No. This is worse than the original one. Because the new chart is boring. The off-syncness of the old chart is what causes me more interested. Visions: WAY WORSE. The scan line became too fast. I want it down. Les Parfums de L'amour: It's a little faster I think. It's better than the last one. Quite fun to play. Retrospective: meh. D R G: Best remade one ever! Never get tired from playing this! The Silence: Worse. The reason is like Visions. Secret Garden: Better. A lot better. IRIS: This song suddenly became harder. But the chart seems just the same to the old one, I mean is it good or not. Green Eyes: Both are good, but the new one is better. Hard Landing: ...good. Entrance: Worse. It's fast and hard, I can only MM it by luck. COSMO: again, meh. And if someone wondering why I have such weird opinions about this, I'll say that I like slow scan line more than fast scan line. |-|Number 4 = The most fun and the most annoying chart ---- Now let's move on to some fun charts. On Easy mode: Masquerade. Like I said, this song's chart is very fun to play. One great song that you can dance with, and the chart is just a beautiful synchronization with the song (Wait maybe I need to search the dictionary). The hard chart is great, but the easy one is better. Never get tired from playing it, and heck I play it every day! (Even can't TP100 ;-;) On Hard mode: Scherzo. Before I say more, please can all of you tie GZJ into a tree? Yes, then thanks! No, then screw you all. But wait, he hates that song doesn't mean he should hate the chart. I love it. Best chart ever played! ...What? You think this is a troll? No matter. That's how I feel for a good song to play. Among all songs in Cytus, this could be the best synchronizing piece. Always feel fun whenever tap the Start button. A beautiful masterpiece. Those 4 minutes times, never feel regret. I can remember every single second while dancing with it. For the person who made the chart, I love you. Now, about the annoying charts On Easy mode: L2 - Ascension: Act 1 (Loneliness). Yeah... a slow scan line song. Unlike others slow charts, I don't like this piece. The scan line is too slow for me to enjoy. The tap notes have weird placing, the holds + curving drags are crap. It shouldn't be that hard, and the multiple tap notes at 2 edges of the screen, play at that part and hey I got 1 bad. That just made me want to delete this chart right away. Gosh even when I MMed it, my hate to this chart is still not over. For the hard chart, yea it's annoying alright, but still not as bad as: On Hard mode: Dragon Warrior. Well, I've insulted it before, now I'm gonna do it again. The scan line is idioticly fast that make me feel painful even for tapping a note. A lot of things make me feel frustrating, even when I played many times, I can't MM it. Always want to just smash my head to a pillow and die. Please, chart maker, remake it rite now. INSTANTLY. Think I'll have to stop talking about it... |-|Number 3 = The easiest lv 7, 8, 9 ---- The easiest lv7: LVBNR5 Schwarz Uhh... a rap song. Well, different from Old Gold, this song's chart is synched with the instruments instead of the vocals. And the instruments in here is easy to hear and remember since it's a remix from a famous symphony. I think many of you can MM this easily, so can I, but not the TP ;-; (just normal TP, not bad). The easiest lv8: Old Gold What the... another rap song? jkjk (okay, now I don't know what this word means) Anyway, the song's chart is... easy? The only hard part is quite rushing, but anyone can easily pass it with little practice. All others, I can do it even while thinking about a breakfast. *nom~* The eaaiest lv9: Let's Go On An Adventure Now this is a weird one. While most people here think this should be a solid 9, I want this to be a lv7.5. The pattern could be hard to get, but I realized a wise and-or stupid thing. It's just get rid of the pattern and play with your reflexes. Uhh... maybe no TP-wise. The hardest could be many short hold notes. Just practice. |-|Number 2 = The hardest lv 6, 7, 8 ---- The hardest lv6: LVBNR5 Weib (dang it beta!) I think this is just a popular opinion. Fast scan line, annoying tap notes placing that require reflexes. Nothing else muxh to say... Just... Rayark, switch the difficulty between Schwarz and Weib. The hardest lv7: Landscape Heeey! Not Twenty One? What? That song is dead easy. The killer is not enough for a lv8.5. And for Landscape, well, short drag notes and my thumbs can't dance with each other. Whenever I press the Start button, always...want...to...quit. Can only survived the first drag groups few times, and those times, always missed the drag groups at the end. And when I can survive the end, then got 1 miss at the start. *smash head to a pillow and dies* The hardest lv8: East West Wobble Ooooh! A famous lv8! No? Meh. Really? Nah. Probably... This is just bloody impossible for thumbs. All part of it is as hard as a cookie monster. So much tap notes to scram at a slow scan line, and wide drags that can kill thumbs. Maybe I'll stop talking and leave it more to Number 1. And that's also why I didn't say anything about the hardest lv9. |-|Number 1 = Top 10 hardest songs ---- Like the headline, this is about the hardest songs in Cytus. It's better to create a table or columns, but I don't know how, yet, so I'll just write it simple. 10. Slit O, best 940877, average score 895K-920K 9. Halloween Party, best 935343, average score 895K-905K 8. Alive : Vanessa, best 916766, average score 900K- 910K 7. L, best 928495, average score 880K-920K 6. East West Wobble, best 927836, average score 895K-910K 5. AXION, best 908765, average score 860K-905K 4. Codename : Zero, best 905179, average score 880K- 900K 3. Freedom Dive, best 856259, average score 830K-855K 2. L2 - Ascension : Act 2(Liberation), best 882048, average score 850K-870K 1. L2 - Ascension : Act 1(Loneliness), best 880472, average score 800K-830K (?) As you can see, this is stupid. AXION is high, Vanessa appeared, HP is too low, Conflict, FGO disappeared, EAST WEST WOBBLE APPEARED??? AND IT FREAKIN HIGHER THAN HP??? Also L2A harder than L2B????? And Freedom Dive, why is it too low on score and not #1? Let me solve this problem one by one. AXION is #5: This is dead brutal. The drags + taps are 1000% impossible for thumbs. Can't practice well with index, yet, than how can I do that part? Vanessa appeared: This shouldn't be a hard song. I agree too. But I ranked it there because it's too long and tiring that always make me hard to get a good score. Also that's why it's ranked lower than L but the score is lower. *Also for L, I went to hype mode and did everything, but can remember nothing. Conflict disappeared: *My score: best 959528, average score 920K-950K *I can do incredibly great with this song, don't know why, even I play it with index fingers. The drags and tap groups here are easy to me. Of course, multi 3 note groups are where I got some misses. FGO disappeared: *My score: best 955451, average score 910K-945K *Like L, I went to hype mode in this song. All I can see in the result part, got 800 combo, misses are at the spamming part. EWW appeared, and higher than HP: An extreme lv8 to me. If in 8.1 - 8.9, I'll rate it 11. Drags are crazy, my phone can't endure it. Rush 8 note groups, well not really hard, cause it's as hard as all other parts of the song... And for HP, the rush 8 note groups are definitely harder, but all other parts are not as hard. Freedom Dive, lowest score, but #3: The reason is, I think it WAS the toughest song, but since my phone always ignore all of my moves. So I borrowed an Ipad from a friend, play the song, and I can get an A in 3-4 tries. Why? While even my index fingers's skill can't even improve yet? Uhh... that's why I always want to have an Ipad, like all phone users :/ L2A harder than L2B: First, I want to say: SERIA, YOU ARE NOT ALONE!! That 880K score is just lucky, why all other times, got even worse score than average of FD. For L2B, of course it's complicated, but not really that hard if with L2A. The 'grape plantation' part, I give up. All parts of L2B, just wait. I'll conquer you all and get an A. Someday. SOMEDAY. |-|And it is done = Welp, I hope you enjoy my blog! ...Probably not. I pissed off a lot since I like slow acan line, and off-syncness. And while you're done reading Number 1, I'm done building an inter-galactic barricade. Shoot me all you want. Bye :3 Category:Blog posts